


In a Field of Sunlight

by CommanderKats



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hawkecest (Dragon Age), Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Masturbation, Pre-Dragon Age II, Public Masturbation, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Willow went to meet Carver for their sword play lesson when she finds him playing with a different type of sword.





	In a Field of Sunlight

Willow headed to the field that Carver and her practiced in, she had begged him some months ago to teach her how to wield a sword and although he wasn’t happy about it he had agreed. They tried to practice every couple of days when they had the time to escape but between lessons and everything else it was sometimes hard to do. Today though Carver had left a note on her pillow that after chores to head to the field. 

There was an excitement in her belly, not only to be able to practice swordplay but because she’d be alone with Carver. She had always loved him, more than just a brother and that was something that conflicted in her. He was her little brother yet as they both got older she couldn’t help herself. Everything about him called to her, his height, the width of his shoulders, the smile that he so rarely let anyone see and those blue eyes, brighter and clearer than a stream. Well she was long past lost when it came to Carver.

The field was quiet as she started to make her way through it until she saw Carver sitting on an old tree stump. It was the marker for where they practiced. Willow went to shout something to Carver but realized he was distracted. His head tilted slightly back, his arm around his body and seemed to be moving. Willow moved a little to try and see what he was doing before he saw her but as she got closer she realized what he was doing.

In the middle of the open, basking in the sunlight her younger brother was masturbating. Willow froze, her heart hammered in her chest and that excitement that was in her belly seemed to have moved lower and was becoming more distracting. He hadn’t noticed her yet and was continuing his enjoyment. She didn’t quite know what to do, she didn’t want to distract him and she knew standing here watching him probably wasn’t the best idea but then again when would she ever get the chance again to watch Carver with such abandonment. 

So instead she stayed where she was and watched as Carver continued. The muscles in his arm bulged, tight and strong and Willow wondered what they’d feel like wrapped around her. Sure they had hugged but it was rare, mainly because she was certain he felt whatever it was between them too. She wanted to see him closer, to be in front of him and watch whatever passed over his face, to see the size of his manhood. That thought sent a jolt through her, centering at her groin and made her weak in the knees. 

Her body felt hot and the heat between her legs grew hotter and wetter. As quietly as she could she moved herself just a little, she needed to see, needed to be somewhat close enough to hear whatever soft sounds came from him. Without thinking she slipped into an invisibility spell and moved near to him. 

Willow’s breath caught as she saw the size of Carver’s manhood. Carver was big everywhere and in particular with his manhood. It stood thick and proud against the sunlight, both of Willow’s hands could wrap around his manhood and it still wouldn’t have covered it fully. She swallowed hard at the thought of it deep inside, Carver pounding away at her with reckless urgency. 

His head tilted a little further back as a moan escaped those glorious lips, his hand pumping faster and more aggressively on his manhood. Carver’s other hand ran up his chest, squeezing against his shirt as he continued to let whatever noises he made escape as he punished his manhood. Willow couldn’t help herself, the scene was becoming more and more intense, her body refusing to listen to her as her own hand slipped under her hem of her pants, finding its path to her wetness. 

She was soaked and hotter than a fire, with just the barest of a touch her body felt like it was melting. Her world and focus centering on Carver, on the motion of his arm, of his manhood swelling in an even greater size. Willow’s middle finger, slick with her own desire, rubbed against the swollen bud before plunging itself deep into her eagerness. Everything in her shook, her world was Carver and she wanted to scream but had to remain silent which just sent a greater thrill through her. 

Carver pumped faster and then seemed to roar across the open field, hot streams shooting from his powerful manhood as she herself was sent over the edge. Her body clenched, her wetness gripped her finger as she came hard onto it, her knees giving way as she fell to them sending herself into another orgasm. He continued to stroke himself, slower without the urgency and with every stroke he did sent Willow convulsing still around her finger. 

Slowly Willow came back to the present and remembered at any moment that invisibility spell she cast could dissipate. With a little bit of effort she made herself get up, removing her hand from her wetness and taking a few steps away from Carver, who looked to be doing the same as he put his thick manhood back into his pants. Carver glanced around, seeming to look exactly where she was standing then moved his attention on wards. She knew she needed to leave then come back as if she hadn’t just watched him, he’d be expecting her soon for their training lesson. 


End file.
